


I Get to Love You

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injury Detail, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Dez somehow had managed to convince John to celebrate Valentine's Day with him, and John was actually enjoying himself. Their peace, however, is interrupted by a phone call - when were things were ever straightforward when it came to John Constantine?





	I Get to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OohSoManyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohSoManyFandoms/gifts).



> I'm missing Legends so much, so here's a John/Desmond Valentine's treat for you all!

“Dez, you really are spoiling me.” Grinned John as Dez removed his hands from over John’s eyes.

“Well I was so surprised that you actually agreed to doing Valentine's, I thought I’d make the most of it.” Smiled Dez.

John tugged Dez’s chin towards his lips, “We’ll definitely be making the most of it.” Teased Constantine huskily, brushing his lips over Dez’s.

Dez smiled into the kiss, “Well before we get to _that,_ why don’t we enjoy our romantic meal?” Suggested Dez in a well-hidden attempt to control his emotions.

“Right you are Squire.” Nodded John with a small but well-understood wink.

  


Desmond pulled the chair out for John and lit the two candles that were on the table that Dez had dressed up. He’d put a white cloth over the rustic (as John had named it) wooden table, and scattered it with stereotypically romantic - but still appreciated - rose petals. The lights were dimmed in the apartment and a soothing Jazz album filtered quietly in the background. 

Dez had managed to create a small, but growing, appreciation of Jazz into Constantine. He argued that plenty of the roots of the rock and punk John loved came from Jazz. Constantine wasn’t so sure about the truth of that statement; somehow he didn’t see a link between Ella Fitzgerald and the Sex Pistols but Desmond had opened his mind.

He’d opened his mind about a lot of things, including Valentine’s Day, and much deeper, about accepting that he _deserved_ this love. Desmond still hadn’t totally changed John’s mind over that, perhaps he never would, but these small changes had made a huge difference in previously dark and solitary life.

There was no mistaking, it was still dark, but it was no longer solitary.

Desmond popped back next to him as if he was answering John’s thoughts, with two plates he carried over with a tea towel. 

  


“For you, Sir.” Joked Dez as he placed the plate down in front of John. 

It smelled delicious, the aromas wafting up, combining beautifully, highlighting the pride on Desmond’s face. 

The dish itself appeared fairly simplistic, Bruschetta, but the colours were bright and uplifting and John knew Dez had slaved in the kitchen all day.

  


Dez poured himself a glass of wine and passed John a bottle of beer, "Cheers, love."

John took a quick sip of his beer before tucking into his food.

How glad he was to have a chef as a boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Asked Dez after John had taken a few bites.

"I may be a master of the dark arts but you are the _wizard_ in the kitchen." Gushed John.

"Wow, Johnny, I didn't think you were that corny." Teased Desmond affectionately.

"Well, it's this Valentine's effect, clearly it's working." Smirked John is response (both flirting and trying to suppress the embarrassment of what was a cheesy line.)

"I'm glad you like my cooking." Smiled Desmond as he took a contented bite of the bread.

"I like you a lot more." Returned John, gently brushing his foot against Dez's leg.

Dez sent John a look that said both 'stop-and-eat-your-food' and 'is-this-a-promise-for-later?'

John rather liked that effect.

 

They soon slipped easily into conversation about all manner of things. Even when they got up (John to take the plates and Dez to check the mains) the conversation continued to flow effortlessly. 

What did he do to deserve this? - John could have sworn he heard Dez say 'nothing at all' which made his heart warm, or perhaps that was because of the cigarette he was smoking on the balcony.

He looked across the city, almost blinded by its many lights. There were countless couples wandering the streets, showing far too public displays of affection, but John found himself with a strange peace: that for once he wasn't a jealous onlooker.

He had Dez and he hoped to whatever entity he could trust in this mad universe, that he would never leave.

  


"It's ready!" Called Dez from the kitchen.

"Alright Dez!" Called John back. He stubbed out his cigarette in the subtle ash try Dez had bought him and went back inside, shutting the balcony doors. 

John went back over to their candlelit table and watched as Dez brought their food over, a steaming Red Thai Curry with all the sides. 

"You really do know me." Grinned John.

Desmond gave John one of his trademark, dazzling smiles before raising his glass, "To Valentine's Day."

John lifted his (second) bottle of beer, "To Valentine's day, I suppose."

With glasses clinked, they began eating which was no chore. John was caught between wanting to savour every bite and just devouring it. 

As John was regaling a story from a few years ago, Dez's phone rang loudly.

  


"Ah, just ignore it, Johnny, it's probably just the restaurant. They can survive a day without me." Sighed Dez.

John raised his eyebrows as the phone rang again, "Are you sure they can?"

"Well they're going to have to." Resolved Desmond, making a motion for John to carry on with his story. 

John had only said a few more words before the ringtone once again interrupted their peace.

  


"Just get it, Dez." Groaned John, it was better than listening to that chirpy ringtone another ten times. 

"I'll be quick." Promised Dez as he jumped up from the table and went over to the kitchen island and picked up his phone.

"How many times do I have to tell you, put the tables-" began Dez with an angry expression before stopping. 

Dez' brow furrowed with confusion and John tilted his head slightly, wondering what had rapidly changed the expression of his boyfriend.

"Sorry, what?" Asked Dez, "How did you- ok"

"Is everything alright, Dez?" Asked John, feeling a small edge of panic lining his veins, afraid of what was being said on the other side of the line. 

"It's for you, Johnny." Responded Dez, sounding almost lost for words.

Dez passed his phone over to John who noted the caller ID was 'Unknown.'

  


'How the bloody hell did you get this number? I'm warning you, I don't take kindly to strangers." Threatened John. Dez almost transfixed by the rage unearthed in his partner. 

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" The voice asked.

"Sara Lance, what do you want?" Groaned John.

Desmond was relieved to see some of the fear and anger leave John's face.

"How did you even get this number?" John continued.

"I have a super-powered interface on a time ship, I'm obviously going to keep tabs, John." Explained Sara who could probably sense the roll of John's eyes. 

John pressed the phone to his chest, "It's fine Dez."

Dez's shoulders relaxed and he sat back down, but continued to watch Constantine's every move.

  


"So what do you want then, sweetheart? I'm busy." Demanded John.

"I know." Responded Sara with a slight humourous tone.

 _"Captain, the situation is escalating, we must act soon."_ John heard Gideon say in the background.

"So you clearly called for my help? So what do you want?" Added John, now mildly irritated.

"The Goddess Eris has corrupted Cupid and his Cherubs and they're wreaking havoc in 1920s New York. According to Gideon the only way to restore order is to flood the area with pure magic and you're the only person we knew who is capable of this kind of magic." Explained Sara, "The team are trying to keep them at bay for as long as they can but they need _you."_

John sighed, feeling the weight of the world return to his shoulders. 

So much for Valentine's Day with his boyfriend.

Dez reached over the table and took John's hand, stroking his thumb over John's knuckles soothingly. It calmed John down and he sent Desmond an appreciative smile. 

"John we need you." Added Sara, with some desperation.

John rubbed his face with his free hand then grabbed his beer and took a swig. 

"Do what you have to do." Whispered Dez with both encouragement and concern.

John leant forward to rest his forehead against Desmond's. 

"Okay then, let me get the things I'll need and send your jumpship to this location." Instructed John.

"Ray will be with you in five minutes. We owe you one, John." Thanked Sara

"You owe me more than one." Muttered John as he ended the call, raking another hand through his hair.

 

"I'm sorry Dez." Apologised John, feeling guilty that he had interrupted the day Dez had spent so much time and effort on.

Dez wrapped his hands around John's arms reassuringly, "Hey, it's fine. This sounds important. This can wait."

"Why can't I ever catch a bloody break." John complained. 

"Because you're John Constantine and someone will always need you." Reasoned Dez.

John placed a full and passionate kiss on Dez's lips, pulling him in close and down so he didn't have to reach up so far.

"Just come back to me, Johnny." Asked Dez, moving a hand to around John's ear and cheek.

"Always, Dez. Always." Promised John.

  


They kissed again and then John ran into their bedroom to gather the books and ingredients he needed. John wasn't quite sure why this particular mission was so emotionally charged - Desmond knew what John did for living, John had gone on hunts before but it was something about it being Valentine's Day. Somehow it cemented how serious their relationship was, John had _never_ spent valentines with anyone. He'd never been with anyone this long and for once, he felt like he had everything to lose for a change, not only his soul.

"I'll be back before you know it, Dez. They have a time machine." Assured John as he headed towards the door.

Dez kissed John again, pausing at the door.

"Be careful." He said, "I love you."

John paused and looked at Desmond's worried face, "I love you too."

 

Dez watched John leave and hated the silence that flooded their apartment. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed a naan bread and ate it whilst he took the bowls over to the counter. He wrapped some tin foil over them to keep them warm and went over to put one of his favourite vinyls on.

He sat on the sofa and listened to it, thinking of John.

John loved him. And that was a nice feeling.

Dez couldn't hide the slight disappointment he felt when the caller pleaded John to help them - just because he was so excited to spend the evening with John but he was also proud of the power and accomplishments of his boyfriend. John was going to save lives tonight and that was nothing to be disappointed about. 

As another song flicked on, Dez heard a knock at the door, and he got up knowing it would be John. He was thankful for the future invention of time travel. John had always told him to lock the door whenever he went out - even if it was just for a trip to the markets - but Dez knew that was for his own protection.

Desmond unlocked the door to see John leaning heavily on the frame. He was a little out of breath and had a film of sweat covering his forehead.

"Johnny! What happened?" Exclaimed Dez, wrapping an arm around John's waist for support. 

"Those cherub _bastards_ were a bloody nightmare to deal with." Panted John, "The spell took a lot from me."

Dez guided John to the sofa and set him down gently. He tilted John's face towards him and was relieved to see he was responsive. He noticed a bruise forming over the top of his cheekbones that would most likely fester into a black eye and a graze above his eyebrow. 

Desmond took John's signature trench coat off and took in a breath when he saw a deep gash on John's upper arm.

"I forgot those buggers had arrows." Groaned John, hissing slightly as Desmond moved his shirt from around the wound. 

"Wait there." He commanded, as he went to the bathroom to find their first aid supplies.

"Good one, Dez." Joked John before coughing slightly, "Did I mention they sent my flying through the air?"

"Johnny, I really don't think I should be the one sorting out your injuries. We should go to the hospital." Proposed Desmond, worried.

"No," Responded John resolutely, "You're perfect, all I need. I've had worse."

"If you say so, Johnny." Said Desmond, somewhat unsold, but he'd do what John asked him to.

  


Desmond put the (fairly heavy duty) first aid kit next to John and put a bowl of warm water and cloth on the coffee table behind him.

He unbuttoned John's shirt so he could get better access to his arm.

"I thought we were saving this for later." Teased John, breathing heavily, but pulling a playful grin.

"I think the only thing you'll be doing tonight is resting." Warned Dez, with a no-nonsense but fond stare. 

John pulled Dez in with a hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him deeply. Desmond reciprocated, feeling John tease his lower lip but Dez pulled away. It was almost desperate but it was a reflection of the worry that had both been feeling.

"Hey, Johnny, stop distracting me from sorting your arm out." Desmond said, prising himself away.

"It was working." John grumbled afterwards.

 

Dez finished unbuttoning John's shirt and pulled it away, careful not to jostle John's evidently tender midsection. He picked up the bowl of warm water and soaked the cloth it. Gently he dabbed the wound on John's arm, quietly muttering "I'm sorry" every time John winced.

It didn't appear to be bleeding heavily anymore, which was a good sign, but much of John's upper arm was covered in blood where it had must have been bleeding for a while.

"This is going to sting." Warned Desmond, not giving John a chance to protest, as he cleaned the wound with antiseptic. 

"Aah ya bastard." Complained John, addressing the pain, not his attentive boyfriend - he wasn't that stupid. 

Desmond placed some gauze over the gash and taped some padding over that. He tied the bandage and admired his handiwork - it wasn't quite how he expected to spend this Valentine's evening.

"Not bad." Remarked John.

"It should probably have stitches but I am not doing that." Told Desmond, that was definitely the line he was not prepared to cross right now.

"It will be alright, love." Reassured John, "If you could just bind my ribs then i'll be right as rain."

John stood up and Desmond steadied him with his hands on his hips. John stood remarkably still whilst Desmond wrapped John's ribs the best he could, he occasionally made a small sound if Desmond accidentally jostled him.

"All done." Announced Desmond with a small smile and a measure of relief.

  


John pulled Dez in for a hug, it was rather stiff, but that was understandable. 

He tucked his head in the crook of Dez's neck, breath hot against his skin, "Thank you Dez, I'm sorry I pulled you into this."

"I know the risks, Johnny. You're my love, it worries me when you go out, fighting the darkness, but i'm proud of you and i'll patch you up whenever you need me to. Even if that means interrupting Valentine's." Replied Desmond, smiling. 

John kissed Dez's neck with feather-lightness, "Thanks Dez. You, well- you mean a lot. I was lost before you." Responded John, trying to find the right words to say. 

  


"We still have some of the evening left. How about we watch a film?" Proposed Desmond.

"That sounds good, love." Smiled John. 

Dez helped him back down on the sofa, adjusting the cushions behind him. John picked the film which Dez put in the player. 

Before sitting down Dez went to the kitchen, disappearing from view, and returned with two tubs of ice cream.

"You beauty!" Laughed John, holding the tub up to his face.

"It wouldn't be Valentines without it." Joked Dez. 

John re-arranged himself so that he was comfortably supported on Dez's chest and opened his ice cream.

Dez leaned forward and kissed the top of John's head, "Happy Valentine's Day, Johnny."

 

 _This_ was one of those rare, golden moments that you will always remember the details of. It's a moment that warms you inside out, that puts an absent-minded smile on your face when it's only thought of for a second.

John would never let this moment go. He would never let Dez go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :) I hope it was a little different to the usual Valentine's fic! This is dedicated to @OohSoManyFandoms for being a great person and motivating me - and check out her SteelAtom fic!
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments as they really make my day! See me on tumblr - rycbarmerlin - if you have any requests :) 
> 
> I was going to be really mean and end it with John being woken up by Charlie on the Waverider but i'm not that mean!
> 
> I've got a couple of Legends fics set up so hopefully there'll be a few more before it returns in April and congrats to Legends for getting renenwed <3


End file.
